Psychotic Breaks And Other Gothic Things
by CertifiedTwilight
Summary: Edward is a rock , black, and piercing loving 18 year old boy living a rough life with his Foster mother and sister . He feels unappreciated . Unloved . That's until a certain girl bumped into him . Literally . -Rated M for language and other things . -Edward's point of view .
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys , I am back! I know my updating schedule is kinda in deep shit . I'm just so busy! School shopping , traveling , school assignments ,Writers block etc.. but I'm trying my best . So I've decided to write another story . I know , I write about the same topics . but this one does have a little twist in it . So Enjoy .**

''Edward, Please! Put the gun down!'' She screamed , tears rushing down her face .

''Why, Bella ? Why should I put this gun down , and not blow my brain to pieces ? I mean , I have nothing else to live for . The only parent figures I had , are fucking dead . Alice , Is dead . I know they treated me like shit but they were the only family I had , Bella . Besides you and Annabelle , they were my family . I'm worthless , Bella . I have nothing to live for . I deserve to die . I deserve to burn in the pits of hell . '' I sneered . Bella let out a little sob , her tiny frame shaking . My tears burn as they travel down my face .

''Edward . I love you too much for you to do this , baby . I understand what you're going through . You know that . But killing yourself ... It's not going to change anything. Once you're dead , you can't do anything. '' She hissed out . I sobbed . She's right . I can't do anything . I dropped to my knees, sobbing into my hand , banging the gun against my head .

''I'm sorry .'' I screamed , making her jump . I shook my head , dropping the gun . I stood up and felt her arms wrap around me . She cried in the crook of my neck , as I cried into her hair .

''I love you , Edward . Please , stay for me . Stay for Annabelle .'' She whispered . I nodded and kissed her .

''Come on , let's get you home .'' She suggested . We walked to her car and quietly drove home.

**I know it's short . But it's just an Intro . The good things will come! 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy . **

**E.P.O.V:**

''Edward , get the fuck up!" My foster-mother , Esmé yelled from the stairs .

''I'm up .'' I hissed , my head pounding me . I knew I shouldn't have drunk that liquor . I stand up and slowly walk to my bathroom . I brush my teeth , and shower . Then I look in the mirror . Empty emerald-green eyes , red collar bones from my hangover , and my face , red from annoyance as Esmé yelled again .

I walk into my room and change into a pair of black skin-tight jeans , a joy division T-shirt , and black vans . I grabbed a jacket and ran downstairs .

''Morning .'' I said , grabbing an apple . Esmé just glanced at me and glanced back at her magazine . Then , my ''sister'' , Alice skipped into the kitchen .

''Good morning , Mom . Edward .'' She hissed out my name . I rolled my eyes and continued eating my apple .

''Good morning , baby . '' Esme cooed , kissing her daughters cheek . I sucked on my tongue piercing , silently jealous of her affection towards her daughter. I guess I don't deserve that . Fuck them . I grab another apple and start eating it , when I felt it being yanked out my hand .

''What the..'' I stopped myself from finishing the sentence , knowing I will get yelled at .

'' You know I need these apples , Edward! Stop munching on them.'' Esme sneered . I sigh and grabbed my keys . Then I ran out to my car , climbed into the driver's seat , and drove to school as Amy Lee's voice fills the car .

I may sound like the typical bad boy , I mean , yes , I smoke weed , drink and go to parties . Hell , I'm always at a party. I do have sex , but not all the time . I don't tolerate bullying , and I only fight when It's necessary. I know how it feels to get jumped for no reason , hated for nothing . So , I don't want anyone else feeling that way. Now let me tell you , I am popular . I get all the girls to drop their panties and blush when I smirk at them . But in the inside , I feel empty . Incomplete . I'm used to not being loved , or appreciated though . I mean look at Esmé , She adopted me when I was eight . But she don't appreciate me . Tuh , she even told me to my face . I was ten. Her husband , Carlisle , died in a car crash while getting me medicine for a stomach ache I had . It hurt to lose the only father figure I had , but it hurt even more when all fingers pointed at me . She screamed at me , telling me I shouldn't have eaten the entire carton of ice cream . She told me she doesn't love me and that she only adopted me out of pity . And I stood there , letting all her words sink into my brain . Then , I became a rebel . Started smoking at thirteen , lost my virginity at fourteen at an Evanescence concert , and everything's gone from there .

I only told one person my story . My best friend , Emmett . He's a six-foot ten , giant . He's muscular , and you would think he would step on you , but if you get to know him and not mess with the things he loves , he wont . He's the biggest sap in the world . His girlfriend , Rosalie is tougher than him . But he's my brother , I love him . I love him more than my ''sister'' , Alice . She's a four-foot nine demon . She hates me more than her mother .

I shook out of my thoughts when I pulled up at school . It's the first day . That means , new comers . And what I also mean , is new comers taking my parking spot . A rusty 1953 Chevrolet Pickup Truck is in my parking . I groan and park next to it . Then , I grab my book bag and hop out the car and walked to my friends . I kissed Rosalie's cheek and ruffled Emmett's hair . He groaned and fixed it up . Then we walked into school .

''I can't wait until Garrett's party on Friday!'' Emmett boomed . I smiled .

''Same . Rosalie , you're coming right ?"' I asked . She nodded and flashed a dazzling smile . Rosalie's a five foot five , natural blonde beauty . She's your typical girly girl , with the body of a model . Her ice blue eyes , always jumping with happiness , and always has a smile on her face . I see why Emmett's in love with her . She radiates with happiness .

''Eddie!'' Someone screeched . I cringed and turned around . Tanya fucking Denali . She's a walking Barbie . Fake blonde hair , prosthetic breast , and a mini skirt that shows more than you believe . And she's obsessed with me .

''Tanya . It's Edward , for the fiftieth time .'' I said , coldly .

''Whatever .'' She said . Then I blocked out the rest of the chatter when I bumped into someone .

''Hey , watch it asshole ! '' A girly voice said from below . I bent down and helped her pick up her books .

''Sorry .'' I crooked . She stood up and looked at me . I swear , I nearly cried at what I saw . She was the most sexiest creäture that ever existed . Long chestnut-brown hair , that stopped at her waist . Her soft stomach , with a skull piercing in the belly button , showing. Her scissor cut t-shirt hugs her torso tightly and has a joy division sign on it . Just like mine . Her pale white arms , covered by long , black and white finger less gloves, her nails , long and black , gripping her books tightly , her black cargo pants , hug her body loosely as a chain hangs from her belt loop to her pocket . I look at her face and my jaw practically hits the floor . I swear , she's a fucking Goddess . Her heart-shaped face , pale . Her eyes , a deep chocolate-brown . Her ears have four piercings in them . One a crucifix , a rose , and two skulls . Her little button nose , flaring as if she's panting . and her lips . Oh her lips . Red and glossy . Her mouth is slightly open , showing a silver tongue piercing, identical to mine . I nearly died .

Then someone cleared their throat . The girl blushed and I may or may not have , too . She arched a brow and smirked . I smirked back .

''Hm.. you should really watch who you bump into . You can get hurt .'' I whispered . She scoffed .

''Maybe you should pay attention to your surroundings .'' She snapped . My smirk widened .

''Oh ... snappish much ?'' I asked . She smirked .

''Only to certain people .'' She whispered , smirking wider . I liked my lips and stuck my hand out .

''I'm Edward .'' I introduced myself .

''Bella.'' She answered . _Bella._ Beautiful in Italian . Definitely an excellent choice for her . She slipped her hand in mine and a wave of electricity rushed through my body . She must have felt it too because she jumped back .

''I - I ..'' She stammered , humming in annoyance and frustration .

''I have to get to class .'' Sh finally said . I nodded , agreeing with her . I bent down and leaned into her ear .

''See you soon , beautiful Bella .'' I whispered , making her shiver . I smirked and walked down the hallway , greeted by a bouncing Rosalie , a smirking Emmett , and a disgusted Alice with a beaming Jasper .

''Seems you found your soul mate , Mason .'' Emmett whispered . I nodded .

''You're correct , McCarthy.'' Agreeing with him .

'' I mean , you guys even match ! '' Rosalie beamed . I nodded .

''I think she's ugly . Just like you , _Eddie_. '' Alice snapped . I furrowed my brows , clenching my fist . Rosalie must have felt the same , because she gave Alice the bitch brow . I sighed , and walked to class .

~L.T.D~

After what seemed like days , the morning periods finally ended . I dashed out the classroom , walking to the lunchroom and to the lunch line , when I bumped into someone . I smirked . It was Bella.

''We have to stop meeting like this . '' She hissed . I laughed .

''I know , I have to stop bumping into you .'' I chortled . She giggled , shaking her head .

''I'm so close to kicking your balls now .'' She chortled . I laughed loudly .

''Whatever , _Bella._ '' I said .

''Hey . You're Bella right ?'' Garrett asked , walking to us . Bella looked panicked .

''Yeah . you're Garrett ?'' She asked . Why is she so nervous . He nodded .

''Are you busy , Friday night ?'' He asked . She looked at me , her eyes asking for help . Does she think he's asking her out on a date ? I winked and laced my fingers with hers .

''Yes , she is . Why?'' I asked . He looked at our hands and smirked .

''I was inviting her to my party that's on Friday .'' He said .

''Okay , we'll be there '' I said . Bella looked at me like I had three heads .

''Great! See you then! '' He said , excitedly.

''What the fuck! I can't go to that party !'' She hissed .

''What ? Why ?'' I asked , pouting . She giggled at my face .

''Because , I have a sister I need to take care of .'' She whispered , frowning . Then we heard a scream . Bella whipped her head around started growling . I looked at the girl screaming . She has long black and blue hair , the same length as Bella's , the same eye shape as Bella , except her iris is bright blue and has heavy eye liner on , Bella's nose , and lips . She has a round face . I'm guessing that's Bella's sister . And Mike newton is pouring Lemonade down her crop top .

''Hey , Newton!'' Bella yelled , causing the cafeteria to become quiet . Mike smirked at her .

''Yes ?'' He asked .

''Why the fuck are you pouring Lemonade in my sister's shirt!? You want that bottle up your ass?'' She yelled , her face turning a deadly red . Well, someone has a temper . Mike blanched .

''No . This freshman is your sister ?'' He asked , amazed .

''Yes! Is that a problem ?'' Bella sneered . Mike smiled widely.

''No wonder ! She looks just like you! Looking all Gothic and shit! Look at the way these two dress! Fucking freaks '' He yelled , causing everyone to say 'Oh' . Bella looked at him , something snapping in her . And in a flash , She was holding him against the wall .

''Listen you baby-faced fuck , touch my sister again and you'll be fucking throttled with a fork ! Do you fucking understand ? '' She asked , surprisingly calm .

''Y-yes.'' He whimpered . Bella gave him a sinister smile .

''Good.'' She said . Then she grabbed her sister's arm and took her to the bathroom . I started laughing , loudly . Newton finally learned his lesson . Everyone stared as I laughed . Tears rushing down my face . After I contained myself , Everyone started talking again . I sighed . I want Bella as my girlfriend . I want to settle down , and I want it with her . So I bought two servings of food . One for her , and one for me . Then I sat down next to Emmett .

''Damn , your girl got a temper . '' Emmett said , smiling .

''I know . '' I whispered , dreamily . Alice gagged and walked away . I put up the middle finger and started eating when I saw Bella and her sister walk by . I grabbed Bella's waist . She looked at me . I gestured towards the chair . She looked at her sister , and back at me .

''Go ahead .'' Her sister said . Bella smiled and kissed her sisters cheek . Then sat down .

''You and your sister seem close .'' Rosalie said , slight envy in her voice . She always wanted a sister . Bella nodded .

'' I'm like a mother to her . We lost our parents when I was only four , sent to live with our aunt , Then our aunt died from breast cancer , and her husband killed himself . So I decided to take care of her on my own.' Bella said . I look at her sympathetically .

''I'm so sorry .'' Rosalie and Emmett whispered simultaneously . She shrugged .

''It's fine . My parents were young when they had us . My mom had me at sixteen . and Annabelle at twenty . We were both accidents . and my dad , got in a car crash . and my mom died from alcohol poisoning . '' She said . I laced my fingers with hers under the table .

'' I lost my parents too . Then Alice's parents adopted me . Her father died in a crash and they blamed me for it . So Esmé , Alice's mother doesn't like me very much . She tolerates me , though . So I don't push it .'' I said . She frowned . I shrugged and rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb . She looked at me and smiled . I smiled back and started eating my lunch . Then Annabelle came running to the table .

''Bellini!'' She yelled , causing Emmett to snort . Bella glared at him and looked back at her sister .

''What's up , Bellsy ? '' She asked her sister . I smiled . They share a similar name .

''Some people in my class invited me to a slumber party on Friday . Can I go. Please ?'' She begged . Bella bit her lip .

''Okay . I'll pick you up at twelve the next day .'' She said , in a motherly tone . Annabelle squealed quietly and nodded .

''Thank you! You're the best!'' She squealed , then ran off with her friends . Bella looked at me .

''Still on about that party ?" She asked . I nodded and put my arm around her shoulder .

~L.T.W~

The rest of the week went by as a flash . Bella and I have grown close . Really close to the point she's sharing water bottles with me , eating off my spoon, kissing my cheek and letting me hold her hand or waist while walking down the hall for class . And now , she's letting me pick her up for Garrett's party . So now I'm here , attacking my closet for an outfit to wear . I chose to go with black jeans , a red t-shirt and red converses . I grabbed my car keys and texted Bella for her address . I pulled up and knocked on her door . When she opened it , I nearly creamed my pants . She has on a lace corset with a black tutu with fish net tights and black doc martens . Her hair was curly and put in a pony tail .

''Wow , you look amazing .'' I breathed . She blushed and smiled .

''Thank you . So do you . Now let's go , I want to get high .'' She said . I smiled and held out my arm out for her . She took it and we walked to my car . I opened the door for her and ran to the driver's seat . Then we started driving . She grabbed my iPod and scrolled through the music . Then she smiled wide and played Call Me When You're Sober by Evanescence .

''I love this song .'' She cooed .

''I do too.'' I said , grabbing my hand . Then she smirked and put up the volume . Then we sang together . Loudly .

After the song finished , we reached Garrett's house . I opened the door for her and held her hand as we walked inside . Base is pumping , smoke in the air , and the smell of liquor filled my nose . I smiled widely and looked at Bella who was vibrating with excitement .

''Ready to have fun?'' I asked . She nodded . I smirked an looked for Emmett .

''This part is live!'' I yelled . He nodded .

'' I know! Here , take one .'' He handed me a blunt and a bag of ecstasy . I smiled and looked at Bella . She snatched the blunt out my hand and lit it up , taking in two lung full . Then she blew out . I swear it was the most sexiest thing ever . It came out of her nose and her mouth pulled up in a blissful smile . The I took it and took in a drag . Then she grabbed the ecstasy pills and took one . I took one as well . Then the fun began .

We danced , drank, got high . And with Bella at my side , It couldn't get more fun than that . She's so funny when she's drunk . When we played guitar hero , she was being so cute . Giggling about all the colors . But she's fuck awesome at guitar hero . Not to mention she can sing . She's like the new Amy Lee. She used all the instruments in guitar hero , and never missed one key . I'm amazed .

Now , we're sitting in a corner , with her in my lap , snuggling in my chest when ''Tonight'' by John Legend came on . She stood up and started singing and dancing . Her hips swaying in the most delectable ways . Knowing I have a boner , I stood up and wrapped my arms around her waist. She started to grind against me . I swayed along with when she turned around to face me . Her eyes darkened .

''You're so beautiful .'' I whispered , making her blush.

''Babe , It's nothing but the truth . I want you . '' I whispered . She smiled .

'' I want you too . Edward ?'' She asked .

''Yes?'' I asked .

''Kiss me .'' She demanded . And I did . I kissed her like I've never kissed anyone before . Everything around us turned into a buzz . It was just us two . I gripped her face , sucking on her bottom lip . She slid her tongue into my mouth , moaning as our piercings collided together . I sucked against her tongue , savoring her taste . We heard hollers and hoots , but didn't bother pulling back. When we did pull back , she gave me a chaste kiss. I smiled and caressed her face .

''Be my girlfriend ?'' I asked . She smiled widely and kissed me again .

''Finally!'' She said , hugging me. I smiled and hugged her back .

Later that night , Bella and I decided we should go home . It's five in the morning . I reached her house and walked her to her door .

''Let me pick you and Annabelle up for school , Monday .'' I said , holding both her hands . She nodded , smiling .

''I'd like that .'' She whispered . I closed our distance and kissed her once more . She opened her door and smiled .

''Goodnight .'' She whispered .

''Good night .'' I greeted back .Then I walked to my car . You know that empty feeling I told you about today ? It's gone . All thanks to Bella.

**Soo, what'd you think? Reviews? :) 3**

** Til' next time ,**

**~ A.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I am back ! You know that story ''Help?'' ? I have major writers block . . I know , sucks right? Ugh , anyway , how do you guys enjoy this ? Leave reviews! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! **

**E.P.O.V:**

Ever since Garrett's party , Bella and I have been inseparable . We've been texting and talking on the phone since then . Now , I'm driving up to her house . She told me come a little early, so I obeyed . I hopped out my car and walked to her door . I rang the doorbell and smiled when I saw Annabelle .

'Hey , Edward right ?'' She asked . I nodded and smiled .

''And you're Annabelle ?'' I asked . She nodded and smiled , letting me come in . I gasped . They're house is amazing . Their living room walls , a soft grey color , with a sixteen inch flat screen attached to the wall . A xbox , Wii , and ps3 sit on a shelf under it . Weird shaped vases on shelves , paintings hang on the walls . The couch is white , and so is the rug .

''It seems you like our place . '' Annabelle chortled . I chuckled and looked around .

''Where's Bella ?" I asked . She just shook her head .

''She's still asleep . She wont listen to me . If you want , her bedroom is the first door on the left once you walk up the steps .'' She suggested . I nodded and walked up the stairs . I opened the door and chuckled . Her room is pretty big . Her walls are black with grey vintage designs on them . Her desk has a laptop on it , along with her phone . And on the bed , is her sprawled around in red boy shorts and a tank top . Slowly , I walked to her bed and started caressing her face . She sniffed and turned the opposite way .

''Annabelle , fuck off .'' She groaned . I chuckled .

''It's Edward , honey .'' I whispered . Her head snapped towards mine . She smiled and yawned .

''What time is it?" She asked .

''Seven . '' I said , kissing her nose . Her eyes widened .

''Shit , I have to get ready! '' She cried . I chuckled .

''You have an hour and a half , baby .'' I chortled . She smacked my cheek lightly . Then I kissed her . She grimaced .

''What ?'' I asked .

''I need a moment . In the bathroom . '' She said , blushing . I nodded , kissing her cheek . _I love it when she blushes ._

''I love it when you blush .'' I whispered . She blushed harder and got off the bed .

''I be right back .'' She said , walking to the bathroom . I smiled and laid down . After a few minutes , Bella came inside the room in only a towel . I whistled lowly as I felt myself getting hard . Bella looked at me and blushed .

''I forgot my clothes in here .'' She whispered .

''Hm... really ?'' I asked . She nodded , biting her lip . I chuckled . She grabbed her clothes and walked back to the bathroom . Then she came back in dressed in a black shirt with fish net arms and a fish net collar, with mini yellow plaid shorts , along with fish net tights under it , and a black leather jacket with black converses . I smiled .

''Beautiful . '' I whispered . She blushed . Now , you guys might think I'm pussy whipped , but I'm not . Bella is the perfect match for me . She's... special . I get this feeling inside of me when we're close .

''I'm going to make breakfast .'' She said , walking to her door . We walked downstairs and saw Annabelle watching morning t.v shows .

''Morning .'' Bella greeted her sister , kissing he forehead .

''Morning !'' Annabelle greeted back . I followed Bella to the kitchen .

''You have a really beautiful home .'' I complimented . She smiled .

''Thanks . I worked hard for it . And all the expensive stuff is from what we had left from our family . They passed it down to us .'' She said , sighing . I kissed her cheek .

''I understand . But all the hard work paid off .'' I said . She nodded , smiling .

''It really did . Taking care of my sister along with myself is hard , but I need to do it , you know ? '' She said . I nodded and wrapped my arms around her .

''You're amazing , you know that ?'' I asked , kissing her neck . She smiled , slicing into an onion .

''You really are . I don't think I would've been able to handle so much responsibility . But you ... you are so strong . '' I whispered . A tear fell from her eye .

''Don't cry , babe .'' I cooed , wiping her tear .

''It-it's the onion .'' She sniffed . I chuckled and gave her a chaste kiss . Then we heard a gag .

''If you guys are gonna suck each others faces over my food , I suggest you sleep with your eyes open tonight .'' Annabelle said , disgustedly . I smirked .

''What are you gonna do , _Bellsy _?'' I taunted , making kissy faces . Bella giggled .

''Shut up , _Eddie_.'' She chortled, taking a seat at the table . I kissed Bella again and sat next to Annabelle. She scowled at me and I stuck my tongue out , wiggling my piercing at her . She giggled .

''Everyone's right . You guys are really perfect for each other .'' She said . I furrowed my brow .

''Everyone ? '' Bella and I asked at the same time . Annabelle nodded .

''You guys are the new gossip! The ''perfect couple'' of the year since Emmett and Rosalie .'' She said . My eyebrows reached my hair-line . Then I smirked at Bella , who was blushing , while frying bacon .

''Wow . '' I breathed . Annabelle just chuckled . Then Bella set two plates in front of us .

''Babe, you didn't have to '' I said . She just smiled .

''I wanted to . Now eat up , or we'll be late .'' She chirped , grabbing another plate and sitting on my lap . We all ate quietly . Then once we finished , we piled in my car and drove to school when , Cloud Nine by Evanescence came through my speakers . Bella and I sang along as Annabelle blubbered about us being a perfect match . Then we reached school . I opened Bella and Anna's door . _Yes I'm calling her Anna ,_ and started to walk . I held Bella's hand in mine . Everyone stared at us , including teachers . We walked to our lockers and grabbed our books . Bella kissed Anna's forehead , as I ruffled her hair . Then hand in hand , Bella and I walked to English .

Mr. Mason , my English teacher , had it out for me since I came as a fresh man . He always talked about me , telling me I'm Gothic and shit . But , I don't let him phase me . And now , he has it out for Bella , but only because he dated her mom in high school before she left him for her dad. The way he stares at her , so pedophile like . It's disgusting . But all Bella does is kiss my cheek and walk to her desk , which is right next to mine . We play footsie and pass notes like middle school girls . Emmett smirked at me , as he sat down next to Rosalie , who just winked .

I was writing down notes , when I saw a neatly folded paper fall on my desk . It had a black melting heart on it . I smiled and opened it .

_Babe , this class is so boring . Like are we going to do Romeo and Juliet all year? ugh -Bx_

I chuckled quietly .

_I don't know babe . But I heard he's gonna make us act out the kissing scene . How about we audition ? *wiggles eyebrows* -Ex_

I sent the note back at her . She smiled and winked at me. Then she passed me the note again .

_Sure , why not . I'd love to do that .-Bx_

I smiled widely , until Mr. Mason called our names .

''Edward , Mrs. Swan . Since you two seem engaged in a heated conversation , why not you two come and do the scene ? Rosalie and Emmett , you can sit .'' He said , smirking . I smiled and grabbed Bella's hand , who just smirked at Mr. Mason . I wiggled my eyebrows, causing the class to giggle .

We recited our lines , mimicking the accents , causing everyone to laugh . Then the kissing scene . I crashed my lips to Bella's, who decided to make a scene and stuck out her tongue . Our piercings collided together . The class started hollering and hooting as Bella and I had our make out session . Then all the couples in the class started kissing . I chuckled against Bella's lips . Then we pulled back . Mr. Mason was fuming . Once Rosalie straddled Emmett , he exploded .

''Enough!'' He boomed , causing everyone to jump .

''Both of you , principals office now .'' He yelled . I rolled my eyes .

''Why ? Weren't we supposed to kiss? '' Bela asked , giving him a shit eating grin . He blanched , knowing she was right . She smirked and walked to her desk , swaying her hips , knowing the effect she has on both of us . I gave a smirk , it saying ''That's all mine'', and sat at my desk .

-S-T-L-

September went by as a flash . Nothing new really happened , except Bella, Anna and I got closer .They're like a second family to me . So I decided to invite Bella over today since Alice and Esmé weren't home . Esmé never asked me about Bella before , but Alice must have said something because when I leave to get Anna and Bella for school , she eyes me skeptically , making snide comments about me getting girls pregnant . But I brush them off.

''This is like , really good .'' Bella moaned , taking a bite into her Chinese food . I nodded .

''What's your favorite color ?'' I asked , We were in a heated game of twenty-one questions .

''Dark purple . Favorite band ?'' She asked . I smiled . She already knew the answer .

''Evanescence . If there was anyone else you can date in school , who would it be ? '' I asked . She smirked .

''No one. What college do you plan on going to ?'' She asked .

''I'm not sure .'' I said , taking empty food cartons to the kitchen . I grabbed two sprites and handed one to her .

''Thanks , baby .'' She said , opening hers . I took a sip of mine and sat on the couch next to her . I pulled her feet on my lap and stared at the t.v screen .We were watching some vampire movie. Then I looked at Bella . It's been a month since we've been official . I swear , she's the perfect girl in the world . She's like a girl version of me . She's delicate , but tough . She's so strong and caring . Especially to Anna . Like when Anna caught the stomach flu and she was crying because her sister was in pain . She missed days of school just to take care of her . Bella is amazing . Every time I'm with her , it's like all the sorrow and pain I have , disappears . I feel this connection I've never felt before . I swear on everything I love her . I'm in love with Bella . I've always been since the first time I saw her . And I think it's time to tell her .

''Edward ? Are you okay ? You're spacing out , baby .'' She asked , concerned . I smiled .

''Bella , you're just so amazing . ' I whispered . She smiled .

''You really are . You're strong , and caring . You're just so perfect . And I- I '' I took a deep breath .

''Bella . I love you . I'm in love with you . I've always been . '' I whispered . Tears were falling out of her eyes . I wiped them away .

''I love you too , Edward .'' She sniffed . I kissed her and smiled .

''I love you . '' I said , finally relieved . I can finally say it . She kissed me , passionately then hugged me . I smiled and kissed her nose . Then the door opened .

''EDW...Oh .'' Esmé started off . I stood up and grabbed some groceries from her and put them away . Alice was just standing there next to Esmé .

''Esme , this is Bella . My girlfriend .'' I introduced her , wrapping my arms around her . Bella leaned into my embrace .

''Hello , Mrs. Cullen . It's a pleasure to finally meet you . Hey Alice. '' Bella said , shyly . Alice just scoffed and walked to her room . Bella looked down , then looked at Esmé . She looked disgusted .

''Esme ? Is something wrong ?" I asked , concerned . Bella excused herself and walked to the bathroom .

''Edward , is that the girl Alice was talking about ? '' Esmé asked , clearly pissed off .

''Yes . Why ?'' I asked , annoyed .

''Get her out of my house , Edward . I do not want to see her here . '' She yelled . I flinched from hurt .

''Why? What did Alice tell you?'' I yelled .

''I bet she's just another one of your whores! The fact that you go around , fucking Gothic women isn't cute Edward! Look at her ! She is already an Orphan ! I can't take this! Is this what you want to prove ? That you're in the fucking dark side now ? I swear if Carlisle was still alive ..hmph . And you're carrying a little girl around with her to?! '' She yelled . I stared at her .

''You think Anna is our daughter ? Oh my god , Esmé . Annabelle is her sister! She has no parents so she's talking care of her sister! She's Anna's guardian! You really do hate me ! You believe everything your daughter says! And Bela isn't a fucking whore! She's my girlfriend and I love her! She's just like me , except she doesn't have bullshit foster parents! I've had enough , Esmé ! You treat me like shit , blame me for your husband's death! And I've tolerated it for years! If I had somewhere else to go , I wouldn't be here! '' I yelled , then I felt someone grab my hand . Bella . I looked at her . She had tears brimming in her eyes .

''You don't have to stay here . You can stay with me and Anna if you want . Just for a little while .The way they treat you here is just ...horrible'' She whispered . I nodded , kissing her forehead . Esmé looked blank . I grabbed Bella's hand and walked to my room . I grabbed a bag and put a few pairs of clothes in there . Bella was looking at my old jersey I kept on my wall when I used to play on the schools hockey team . I took it off the wall and handed it to her .

''Here . '' I whispered . She smiled widely and kissed my cheek . Then we walked downstairs .

''Edward , wait .'' Esme said . I shook my head and walked to my car. I opened the door for Bella and climbed into the driver's seat .

'Thank you , Bella . '' I whispered . She smiled .

''Anytime . You can come over when ever you like . I'm here for you , baby .'' She said , kissing my hand . I smiled and parked in front of her truck . We heard music coming from her windows .

''Oh Annabelle .'' Bella chortled . She opened the door and we gaped at what we saw . It was Annabelle straddled on top of another girl , who had her tongue practically down her throat . But the girl under her looks so familiar .

''Annabelle?!'' Bella shrieked , causing both of them to jump . They stood up . The girl had ice blue eyes just like Emmett's , long blonde hair and dimples . holy shit .

''Melanie?! '' I shrieked . Did I forget to mention Emmett had a little sister named , Melanie ?

''You know her ?'' Bella and Annabelle asked .

''Holy hell , Edward ?! '' Melanie asked .

''That's Emmett's sister . '' I said , amazed . I haven't seen her since school started .

''Anna , come upstairs for a second .'' Bella asked , giving a false smile . Anna followed her sister .

''Are you ...?'' I asked the tiny fifteen year old . She nodded .

''How long have you and Annabelle ...?'' My question trailed off .

''Ever since that sleep over . I love her , Edward . She's fucking amazing . '' Melanie whispered . I nodded .

''I know the feeling . It's probably something in the Swans genes .'' I snorted . She giggled .

''Just be careful , okay ? Are you guys official ?'' I asked . She nodded .

''We might come out of the closet , tomorrow . '' She cooed , blushing . I smiled .

''Good luck .'' I said .

''I haven't seen you in forever !'' She exclaimed. I opened my arms and she ran into them .

''I miss you , buddy . And I still need to beat you in guitar hero. '' I laughed .

''Never!'' She exclaimed .

''Does Emmett know ?'' I asked . She nodded .

''He took it well . '' She whispered . I nodded and ruffled her hair .

''I'm happy for you .'' I smiled .

''And for you as well . You and Bella are perfect for each other .'' She whispered . I blushed .

''I bet you and Anna are as well .'' I complimented . Now it's her turn to blush .

''We are . We're like the same person .'' She whispered . I nodded . Then Bella and Anna came downstairs . Anna smiled and grabbed her girl's hand . I wrapped my arms around Bella and smiled as we watched Anna and Melanie . Melanie is a lot taller than Anna . Anna is at least five feet five . _Yes she's taller than Bella by a few inches ._ And Melanie is at least five feet nine . When Annabelle went on her tip toes to kiss Melanie , Bella did the same for me .

''I love you .'' She whispered .

''I love you .''I whispered back .

''Bellini , is it okay if Mel sleeps over tomorrow ? Edward's staying here so we can all pile up in his car after school .'' She asked , her baby blue eyes wide . I looked at Bella, who was gnawing on her lip .

''Say yes , _Bellini ._ We'll be here to watch them , wont we ?'' I asked , pouting . She nodded .

''Fine . But , I'll be watching you two like hawks .'' She said , sternly . They squealed .

''That was nice of you . '' I whispered .

''Yeah . I mean look at them . How can I not say yes ? And besides , I'd be a hypocrite if I had said no .'' She chuckled . I smiled .

-L.T.D-

Mrs. McCarthy came and picked up Mel , and agreed to let her sleep over after Bella talked to her . We were going to take her home with us , tomorrow after school . I walked upstairs , showered and slipped in to Bella's room , who was in a pair of really short boy shorts and my jersey . She looked beautiful . _I wonder how she looks without the jersey ._ I laid down next to her and started stroking her leg softly . She looked at me , taking in my appearance . No shirt , and basketball shorts . Her eyes glazed over . I continued to stroke her thigh . Then something clicked inside her . And before I knew it , She was straddling me and crashing her lip against mine . Our tongues fought , our piercings tangling together . I flipped us over so I was hovering over her . My erection poking her thigh . She moaned as I kissed and sucked on her neck . Then I looked at her . Her eyes , dark with lust .

''Edward...please .'' She whispered .

''Are you sure ?'' I asked her . She nodded , bring her lips back to mine . We kissed softly as her hands ran across my chest . Then I grabbed the end of _her_ jersey , asking for permission . She nodded . I lifted her shirt and smiled . Her dusty rose nipples , erect . I leaned down and took one in my mouth . She hissed and moaned as I swirled my tongue around it , while massaging the other with my other hand .

''Don't stop . '' She moaned . I let go of her nipple with a pop , only to take her other one . Her back arched as her fingers tangled in my hair . Then I kissed down her stomach to her boy shorts .

''May I ?'' I asked , while kissing her hip bone . She nodded . I pulled them down and nearly came . Her pink pussy , dripping , and hairless . _God dayum . _

I blew on her pussy and she shuddered .

''Fuck , Edward please ? '' She begged, her voice husky . I smirked and dug in . She tasted amazing . I sucked on her clit as I plunged my fingers into her .

''Fuck ... Oh , fuck.'' She mewed . I pounded my fingers into her faster , curling them as I bit down on her clit . Her head , thrown back in pleasure .

''You close ?'' I asked her . She nodded .

''Oh , baby . Harder .'' She moaned . I pressed down on her clit . She let out a guttural moan as she came . Her legs twitched . I crawled back up her body and kissed her . She moaned into my mouth and started pulling my shorts down . I kicked them off , my hard-on bouncing against my stomach . Bella looked down and her eyes went wide . I gave her a smug grin . I'm proud of my size .

''Condom ?'' I asked . She bit her lip .

''I'm on birth control . And I'm clean .'' She whispered . I nodded and kissed her as I lined myself near her entrance . Then I pushed in . _Oh sweet baby Jesus . She's so fucking tight. Don't cum . Don't cum ._

''Fuck , Edward . More . I need to feel you .'' She begged . I pulled out and moved back inside of her. Her muscles clenched around me, hugging me with her wet, silken walls. I leaned down and kissed her pouty lips, massaging her tongue with mine . I moved slowly inside her .

''Edward . Faster . Fuck me .'' She growled , wrapping her legs around me . I obeyed and started slamming into her hard and fast . Her hips moved along with mine , making me go deeper inside her warmth . I hitched her legs over my shoulders , slamming into her faster . She moaned . I groaned loudly .

''I'm close , Bella . '' I moaned . With a devious smirk , one of her hands snaked down her stomach and to her clit . I moaned as I watched her play with herself . I leaned down and took one of her nipples in my mouth .

''AH Fuck!'' She yelled . Her walls clenched around me and she started to cum . I followed suite . Then I slumped down , panting into her neck .

''That was...'' I started.

''Amazing .'' She breathed. I grabbed my phone and saw I had ten missed calls from Esmé and two messages from Alice . I ignored them and set my alarm for tomorrow morning .

''We were noisy . I wonder how Anna slept through that .'' I whispered. Bella chuckled .

''She could sleep through a tornado . Now , let's get some sleep , baby .'' She said , kissing my chest .

''I love you .'' I said .

''I love you , to '' She yawned . My eyes became heavy and I fell into a deep sleep .

-T.N.D-

I woke up to small kisses on my neck .

''Hmm .. good morning , love .'' I whispered .

''Morning , baby . It's time to get up . '' Bella cooed , smiling . I sat up and rubbed my eyes . I walked to my bag and grabbed my toothbrush and some clothes . I showered and brushed my teeth . Then I walked back in the room and saw Bella dressed in a black and red plaid skirt and a tight black shirt with black stockings and black converses . Her hair is curly . I noticed she had streaks of hot red , and black mixed in with her brown . I smiled and wrapped my arms around her .

''Want me to wake up , Anna ?" I asked . She nodded, practically glowing and kissed me sweetly . I chuckled and walked to her room . Her room is the same size as Bella's . It had red walls , with candles in a corner , her bed is flat with a black comforter and red pillows . Her hair is all over the bed . I walked to her and poked her face . She didn't budge.

''Wake up!' I yelled , causing her to jump . I started to laugh , hard .

''Fuck you , Eddie .'' She seethed , jumping off the bed . She punched my arm as I laughed harder .

''It's time for school .'' I said , after containing my laughter . She walked to her bathroom . I walked out the bedroom and walked to Bella's room . She wasn't there . Then I smelt something good . I walked downstairs and saw Bella making breakfast . I kissed her cheek and sat on the counter .

''We have to face Alice at lunch today .'' I said , disappointed .

''Or we can sneak in the janitor's closet .'' She winked . I smirked .

''Maybe . But people will notice we're missing .'' I sighed . She gave me a sheepish smile and took my hand in hers .

''Baby , listen . Ignore her . Whatever she says may seem hurtful but , It isn't true . What your mom said yesterday was hurtful . We may look or dress goth , but we aren't . We are ourselves . I understand it hurts when your family judges you , I really do . But , don't let it get to you . If you do , it's going to tear you down .'' She explained . I smiled at her .

''You , Isabella , are a genius . You know that ?'' I asked , pulling her in between my legs . She smiled .

''Someone may have mentioned it .'' She whispered , kissing me .

'' I love you .'' I whispered as we pulled back .

''I love you too . '' She said . Then she walked back to the stove .

''Good morning .'' Anna came down here , smiling .

''Good morning , sleepy head .'' Bella smiled , glowing . I smiled and held out my fist to Anna . She pounded it .

''.Bella , you're in a good mood . And I still won't forgive you , Eddie '' She scowled playfully . I smirked.

''Whatever , Bellsy .'' I snorted . We sat at the table and she kicked my foot . Then I kicked back . She smirked . And that became a heated game of footsie.

''Cut it out , or you'll starve.'' Bella snorted . I chuckled and pulled her into my lap after she placed our food in front of us .

''Thank you .'' I said , while digging in . She kissed my temple and started to eat .

After we finished , we piled in my car like any other morning , and drove to school . Anna was bouncing at the thought of coming out with her girlfriend . I smiled . Once we reached school , Emmett and Rosalie walked towards us , Melanie behind them .

''Hey!'' Rosalie beamed to Bella and I . Bella gave a wide smile and hugged her . Rose and Bella have gotten really close through the first month of school . Their bond seems unbreakable . I looked over at Emmett who was smiling at his sister , who was talking with Annabelle . Then Annabelle grabbed Melanie's face and whispered something to her , then pressed her lips against Melanie's . Everyone , I mean EVERYONE , stopped and stared . I smiled and grabbed Bella's hand, who was squealing .

''Go little sister!'' Emmett yelled.

''Yeah , Anna!'' I boomed . Rosalie and Bella were hopping up and down as everyone started hollering and whistling and clapping . I kissed Bella , who leaned into me as I wrapped my arms around her . They pulled back and smiled at each other , happiness twinkling in their eyes . Then Alice walked towards Bella and I . I looked away .

''Esme misses you , Edward . You had no right to leave!'' She yelled . I rolled my eyes .

''Nah , I did . Now excuse me and let us enjoy our _daughter's _happiness.'' I seethed . Bella just kissed my cheek and linked her fingers in mine . Then we walked to class .

-L.T.D-

Mel and Anna have been the main gossip for the rest of the day , but they didn't mind . Now , we're all in my car , Bella and I singing along to Pierce the Veil , and Mel and Anna cuddled up in the backseat .

We reached home and scurried inside . Since it's Friday , we decided to order some pizza . Bella chatted on the phone giving our order , as Mel , Anna and I tried to figure out what movies to watch .

''Insidious?'' Anna asked . I shook my head .

''What about The Devil Inside , or Paranormal Activity two ?'' I asked , Mel looked at her girlfriend . Then they looked at me .

''Paranormal .'' They said at the same time . That was creepy as fuck .

''Okay then . Paranormal it is .'' I said , standing up . Bella walked in the living room , flopping on the couch with a pout on her face .

''What's wrong ?'' I asked ,sitting next to her .

''The pizza will be here in half an hour . I'm fucking hungry .'' Bella growled . I held in a chuckle .

''Patience is key .'' I chortled . Anna scoffed .

''Bella isn't patient when it comes to food . Every time we order pizza , she always gets two extra pies for herself . Fat ass .'' Anna snarled playfully ._She does have a fat ass... a nice juicy one I just wanna sink my teeth_ _in._ Bella stuck out her tongue , wiggling her piercing like I do ._ God , she's perfect._ I chuckled as Mel slapped Anna's head playfully .

''Okay , put in the movie!'' Mel exclaimed . I hooked up the movie , dimmed the lights and cuddled with Bella as Mel and Anna cuddled on the love seat . Bella and I were laughing at the corniness of this movie . While , Mel was hiding her head in a giggling Anna's neck . I smiled at them and looked down at Bella . Then the door bell rang .

''FOOD!'' Bella yelled , stumbling from the couch to the door . She tossed a twenty at the delivery boy , eyeing the six pizza boxes . I stood up and grabbed the boxes from her and brought them to the family room . Bella grabbed a box , sat on my lap and started eating two slices at once as I grabbed a slice for myself . I chuckled at Bella and continued watching the movie .

Through the last thirty minutes of the movie , Anna and Mel were whispering and giggling among themselves , while Bella and I fished the last of the pizza . Yes , six boxes of pizza with eight slices in each takes a long time to finish . When we did finish , Bella seemed pensive .

''Penny for your thoughts ?'' I asked . She just blushed and gave me a smile .

''I was just thinking about last night . It just felt so ... right .'' She whispered . I smirked .

''Want to refresh that memory ?'' I whispered , taking her earlobe in my mouth . She whimpered quietly .

''Of course, baby . I can't wait until the movie is over , because then I have a date with you and your thick juicy cock .'' She whispered , huskily . _Well , here comes a boner ._ She must have noticed the monster and slowly shifted her hips , grinding against me . I coughed , covering a moan , making Bella giggle and Anna and Mel look at us . I blushed and looked at the t.v , bouncing in excitement.

Once the movie ended , Anna and Mel went up to Anna's room . Then Bella pounced . We kissed sloppily and hard , growling in each others mouth . I wrapped Bella's legs around my waist and walked up to her room and slammed her back against the door . She dropped back to her feet , her breathing erratic . She looked like she was fighting herself . Then she whispered something to herself and look at me with a sadistic grin .

''Strip down to your underwear and lay on the bed , Edward .'' She commanded . I obeyed . She then , put her iPod on her surround sound speakers , dimmed her lights and locked her door . Then she looked at me , her eyes dark, her lips swollen from our animal-like make-out session .Her hair everywhere , making her look as wild as can be . This isn't the Bella I know . This is a new wanton Bella . A sex goddess . In her hand was a little remote for her speakers . She clicked play and Closer by Nine Inch Nails blared through the speakers . She started dancing , moving her hands around her body . She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair . She slowly started taking off her shirt , showing a red and black laced bra . I felt my already hard dick , twitched . She threw her shirt on the ground , leaving her in her skirt and bra . I bit my lip as she continued swaying her hips . Then Keep you by Wild Belle came on . She popped her hip as the intro came on ._  
_

_Jesus , is she related to Shakira ?_ Her hips swayed in circles as her hand slowly lowered down to the zipper of her skirt . It dropped to the floor , showing her creamy thighs and nice round ass . She danced around a little more when the song soon changed into something I would never imagine Bella listen to . Reggae. Oh I'm not talking Bob Marley . I'm talking , full , sloppy , sexy reggae . I listen to this type of reggae on the down low . And it seems as if Bella does too . And the way she's dancing . Hmm . I swear if anyone saw what I was seeing , she wont be the typical goth girl in anyone's eyes anymore .

Bella unhooks her bra and tosses it . Once that song ended , some R and B started filling the room . Quickie by Miguel filled the . Slowly she took off her underwear , exposing her luscious , plump ass . I can't take the teasing anymore . I stood up , removing my underwear and walked behind her . I bent her over , so her hands were on the wall . I kissed her exposed neck and back , making her moan . I leveled my arousal to her back entrance and slowly pushed in .

''Oh...'' She moaned as I filled her ass . God damn , she's so tight . Pony by Ginuwine played as I started thrusting into her .

''Oh , Bella . so fucking tight .'' I growled against her neck . She moaned loudly . Thank god for music , or Mel and Anna would be scarred . I began thrust faster inside of her , making her moans come out strangled like .

''God , baby . Harder . Fuck me!'' She yelled , throwing her head back . I slammed into her hard and fast . I gave a strangled cry .

''Im close , Bella .'' I moaned . She twitched as her walls clenched around me . Then she started to cum . Her orgasm triggered mine . I slumped my head down on her back . I pulled out of her . She pulled my hand and pushed me on the bed and straddled me as ''Shove it.'' By Santigold came on . The base hard . She sunk down on my cock , moaning loudly .

''God , so deep .'' She said . Then the song became faster . And so did her movements . She started grinding and swiveling her hips . I gripped her hips , slamming into her .

''Oh god .'' I moaned . She started riding me faster . Her moans , so loud I'm shocked the neighbors didn't barge in the house .

''Ed...ed ..Oh ...yes ...yes so close! I'm gonna..oh god!'' She screamed . I groaned . Her head was thrown back and her lips were slightly open as she started to cum . I came once again , hugging her to my body .

''That was just ...'' I started .

''Who says I'm finished ?'' She purred . I moaned . _I love this girl ._

''Get on your knees , baby .'' I commanded . She obeyed . Then ''Like Gods Of The Sun '' By My dying bride came on . And we lost it . I started slamming into her like an animal . She screamed , clawing at the bed . I pulled her hair and kissed her hard . She screamed into my mouth as I slammed harder into her .

''Fuck! Edward , Harder! More!'' She screamed . And I gave her more . I sneaked my hand to her pussy and slammed my fingers into her .

''OH GOD!" She screamed . I continued to finger her , rubbing my thumb against her clit as I Fucked her ass . She was moaning so wanton like . Then ''Cockiness'' By Rihanna came on as Bella started to cum . I soon came as well . I slipped out her ass and looked at her . She had a lazy smile on her face and her eyes are hooded .

''That was great , baby .'' She cooed.

''It was . And I'm worn out .'' I said . She nodded , her eyes closing . I lowered the music and held her to my body , putting the covers over us . Her breathing evened out and mine did as well ...

**So , what do you think ? I know Pretty raunchy right ? ;) Leave me some reviews! x**

**Til' next time ,**

**~A .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thanks for all the lovely reviews . I do not own twilight . *sigh* **

**E.P.O.V:**

The weekend went by as a flash . Bella and I have gone at it like bunnies . Anna is seriously scarred for like . I mean Bella is pretty loud...

But little did I know that my life is starting to go down hill from here .

On Monday at lunch , Bella forgot her coat in history and wanted to go get it . I offered to come with her but she said it's fine . She kissed my cheek and walked out the cafeteria . Then I decided I had to take a piss . Thank god for a bladder , because as I walked out the Cafeteria , I saw Mike Newton holding Bella to the lockers with her legs wrapped around his waist , with two other boys named Eric Yorke and Tyler Crowley . Tyler was holding Bella's arms above her head as Eric was covering Bella's mouth and Mike's hands were up Bella's skirt . Bella's head was twisting side to side as her eyes clenched shut . Anger rushed through me as I started running toward them . I pulled Mike off Bella , and saw the hand that was under her skirt . Covered in blood .

''You fucking touched my girlfriend!You fucking piece of shit!" I screamed , punching him in the face . Thank god for knuckle rings . He dropped to the floor . I continued punching him and kicking him . Eric tried pulling me back but I took him by the hair and slammed his face in the locker . He fell limp to the floor . Tyler tried hitting me but missed . I kicked him in the stomach . He moaned in pain , falling to the floor . I continued punching him when I felt two large hands pulling me back .

''Edward! Stop it or you'll kill him!'' Emmett yelled , pulling me back as I fought him.

''That's my intention.'' I growled . I looked around and saw everyone from the cafeteria , in the hallway , staring in shock . I spat on Newton's face and looked for Bella . She was being held by Rosalie , her face in her hands . Her tights had holes in them and there was a puddle of blood under her . Tears welled up in my eyes and hatred fell through me . He raped my girlfriend . He fucking raped her .

''You touched my fucking girlfriend!'' I screamed . Mike stood up , smirking at me . I growled .

''She fucking loved it . That whore of yours seriously has a temper . And a nice . Tight . Pussy .'' He spat , still smirking .

''Edward?'' Emmett asked .

''What?'' I growled.

''Kill him .'' He spat , then he let go of my arms . I ran across the hallway , grabbing Newton by his neck and shoving him into the lockers .

''Fuck you! '' I screamed , slamming his head into the lockers until his head started bleeding .

''Edward Mason!'' I heard the principal scream . Fuck .

Still holding on Newton's neck , who was unconscious , I looked at principal Barker.

''In my office . Now .'' He yelled .

''I'm taking Bella home! '' I screamed .

''No! You're not . If you do not come in my office , you'll be expelled .'' He screamed .

''Then expel me ! And not expel the boys who raped my girlfriend , right ? It's because of our appearance , that no one cares for us . Just because we like rock bands and dress the way we dress . Well then fuck all of you! '' I screamed . I dropped Newton on the floor and walked to Bella . She flinched as I tried to grab her hand .

''It's only me , Bella . Come on , let's get you home .'' I whispered . She looked at me . She looked empty . She threw her arms around my neck and started to cry . I rubbed her back .

''Wait , you two in my office .'' Mr. Barker demanded softly . We walked to his office and sat down . Bella hissed as she sat down , tears forming in her eyes .

''Bella , tell me what happened .'' He said, softly .

''Well I went to get my coat from history when Mike called my name . I continued walking when he grabbed my hair and pushed me off the locker . He said not to ignore him and held his hand on my arms . I tried pushing away when Tyler and Eric came and started touching me . They kept slapping my face a-and touching my chest . Then they covered my mouth and held my arms as Mike ripped my tights . Then he pushed his fingers inside me . It hurt so badly that I started to bleed . T-then Edward came.'' She started to cry . Her black eye makeup falling down her face . I wiped it away , kissing her cheek . Mr. Barker cleared his throat .

''Well , Ms. Swan . For your safely , Mike , Eric , and Tyler are now expelled and arrested for sexual assault and harassment . '' He muttered . Then the nurse , Jacqueline , came in and whispered something to the principal . He cringed and nodded .

''Mr. Mason . You did some pretty bad damage to those three boys . You broke Mikes jaw and gave him a concussion , broke Tyler's ribs , and put Eric into a coma . So you are for two weeks . But you're allowed on school grounds since it was out of defense . '' He explained . I sighed and nodded .

''We will be calling your parents .'' He grunted, picking up the school's phone . I nodded again and looked at Bella , who had sadness in her eyes .

''Can I take Bella home ?'' I asked after he talked to Esmé . He looked at her .

''Would you like that , Ms. Swan?'' He questioned her . She nodded , snuggling into my side .

''What about Anna?" Bella asked .

''I'll take her too , okay?'' I asked . She nodded . Then there was a knock on the door .

''Come in , Mrs. Cullen and Miss Swan .'' Mr. Barker insisted . Esmé and Anna walked in , Esme's eyes full of anger and hatred . I huffed in annoyance and looked down at Bella . Her eyes closed and a tear fell from her eye . I wiped it away . Anna's face is puffy and her eyes , red .

''Good afternoon Mr. Barker .'' She acknowledged , still glaring at me . I rolled my eyes .

''Your son , Edward was in a fist fight today and injured three boys . He's suspended for a week . Oh and Mason , please put those knuckle rings on the desk please .'' He barked . I took them off and placed them down .

''Starting today , these are not allowed on school grounds . '' He bargained . My eyes widened .

''What , why?'' I asked .

''You broke Mike Newton's jaw with these pieces of metal . '' He exclaimed .

''He deserved it.'' I spat . Mr. Barker didn't answer .

''Edward , why?'' Esmé asked .

''He touched my girlfriend .'' I hissed .

''So?'' Esmé said , clearly confused . I huffed and glared at her .

''He . Raped. Her.'' I admitted . She looked at Bella , who was crying quietly on my shoulder . I ran my fingers through her hair .

''Can we go , now ?'' I asked , annoyed . Esmé nodded . I grabbed Bella's hand , helping her up when I saw drips of blood fall out of her . She cursed in pain . Mr. Barker's eyes widened and handed her a tissue . She wiped her leg and slowly walked out . Anna wrapped her arms around Bella and started to cry . She hushed her little sister , holding on to her as we walked to my car . I helped Bella into the passenger's seat and crawled into the driver's seat and drove to their house .

Once we reached home , Bella walked up to her room . Anna started to cry .

''I want to kill him! Why would he do this? Why?'' She sobbed . I hugged her .

''Sh.. It'll all be okay , _bambina_ .'' I cooed . She looked at me .

''What does bambina mean?'' She asked .

''It's Italian for little girl .'' I answered .

''You're Italian? '' She asked , I nodded .

''Like twenty percent .'' I chuckled . She nodded and walked up to her room . I walked to Bella's room and heard her shower running . I sat on her bed and rubbed my face when my phone rang . It was Rosalie .

''Hello?'' I rasped .

''Edward ? Where are you?'' She asked .

''Bella's . I'm suspended for two weeks . Why?" I answered .

''Emmett , Melanie and I left school . We're coming over .'' Then she hung up . I blew out a breath , when Bella walked into her room in a pair of black sweats and my jersey . She gave me a soft smile and sat on my lap .

''How are you?'' I asked .

''Shitty . You?" She asked .

''Same . Rose, Em, and Melanie are coming here . I didn't have time to answer because she hung up .'' I chuckled . She nodded and stood up then walked downstairs . Anna's sitting on couch , watching t.v . We sat down next to her .

''Mel is coming over .'' Bella said , poking her sister's cheek . She smiled .

''I know . She texted me .'' She whispered .

''Are you okay , bambina?'' I asked . She shook her head .

''Mike is a douche . He kept calling me a dyke and telling me ''he can change me.'' I just brushed it off . But what he did to you , Bella . '' She started off . I sighed . Then the bell rang . Bell hopped up and answered it , smiling at the three of them . They walked in , dazed by the house . Melanie ran to her girl , kissing her cheek . Rose hugged Bella tightly . We sat down and looked at each other .

''Bella , we're so sorry about what happened today . Mike is a total douche . What he did to you was horrible . Just know , what he did doesn't form you . I understand it's hard but don't let it get to you . Don't let it fill you with fear. '' Rosalie started . Bella smiled , biting her lip .

''Rosie , are you going to tell her?'' I asked . She nodded , grabbing Emmett's hand .

''Tell me what?'' Bella asked . I just smiled and wrapped my arms around her .

''What happened to you today , happened to me too . Twice .'' Rose whispered . Bella's eyes widened .

''Oh god , I am so sorry .'' Bella whispered , taking Roses hand . Rose smiled .

''The first time was when I was nine . My mom had gotten a baby sitter since her and my dad were going out-of-town . He would buy me gifts and give me flowers when he came . Then one day , I was reading on the couch when he sat next to me . He asked me what I was reading . I told him . Then he took the book and placed it on the coffee table . Then he turned on the t.v and put the volume really high . Then he pulled me on his lap and covered my mouth with duck tape . I tried to pull away but he held me there . Then he put his fingers down my pants and yeah .'' She expressed . Bella , Mel and Anna had tears falling down their faces .

''The second time was just like today . It was sophomore year . I was a cheer leader . There was this boy named Royce . He and his friends cornered me in the locker rooms and had their way with me . '' She scoffed . Bella hugged Rose .

''I'm so sorry , Rose .'' Mel cried .

''It's fine , little one . It was a long time ago . You just have to be careful , you know ? Aware of your surroundings . '' Rosalie cooed , rubbing Mel's back . Bella smiled and stood up .

''Well . It's all over now . We all know some people are psycho and think they can do what they want . But we wont let that happen . So let's all push those bad things away and let's focus on the future .'' Bella grinned . We all smiled at her .

''I have a question . '' I stated. They looked at me .

''How did you guys get out so early?'' I asked .

''Oh . Mr. Barker let the school out early because some kids were a mess . Especially Jessica Stanley . She was screaming and crying . I wont tell you why though .'' Emmett answered .

''Oh and Tyler was throwing up blood in the hallway and you let Mike's blood all over the floor .'' Mel added . I nodded .

''Well since you're all here , why wont he have some fun?" Bella chirped .

''Already ahead of you .'' Emmett boomed , holding up a bag of weed . I blanched .

''Dude , there's little ones here .'' I grunted .

''Come on , Eddie!'' Anna said .

''Bambina , that's up to your sister . '' I said , looking at Bella . She shrugged and smiled.

''Fine .'' She answered . We all hollered and really did have fun . All the day's misery was forgotten ...

**So , what'ya think? :) Reviews?**

** Til' next time**

**~A.**


End file.
